brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Lando Calrissian
Lando Calrissian is a Star Wars minifigure. He has a custom polo and a cape. There are three variations of him, Cloud City, General, and Guard disguise. He is played by Billy Dee Williams in the films and in The LEGO Movie. Background Lando Calrissian was a scoundrel and friend of Han Solo who was the baron-administrator of Cloud City when the rebels arrived. He also disguised himself as a Palace Guard to rescue Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt. Calrissian lead the attack against the Death Star II, using Han Solo's ship, the Millennium Falcon. He eventually succeeded, along with Wedge Antilles. ''The LEGO Movie'' Lando Calrissian appears in The LEGO Movie along with Han Solo, Chewbacca, and C-3PO when they are on their way to a party at Naboo and end up in the same universe as Emmet and his team. Lando tries to flirt with Wyldstyle, but she tells him she is already in a relationship with Batman. Batman then boards the Millennium Falcon to go to the party with them, but then returns to Metalbeard's ship with their hyperdrive. The Millennium Falcon is then eaten by a space slug. Description In 2003, the Cloud City appearance of Lando Calrissian appeared exclusively in the set 10123 Cloud City. He has a black hairpiece, and a brown face. His torso is bright blue with printing on it. His arms are also bright blue. His hands are brown as well. His legs are black. He also comes with a beige kind of colour cape. In 2006, the Guard Disguise appearance of Lando appeared exclusively in the set 6210 Jabba's Sail Barge. In 2009, the General appearance of Lando appeared in the set 7754 Home One Mon Calamari Star Cruiser. In 2012, Lando reappeared in a new Guard Disguise in 9496 Skiff. He has a much more detailed helmet and a brown face. He has a dark orange torso with printing. The arms are black and his hands are brown, and the legs are tan. Notes * In the video game he does not have his unique double-sided cape. * In the Cloud City set he had a cape with a different colour on each side, but in newest set Home One Mon Calamari Star Cruiser he has a sand blue cape. * Lando was portrayed by Billy Dee Willams who also voiced his father Lindo Calrissian in The Yoda Chronicles. Williams also portrayed Harvey Dent/Two-Face in Batman and The LEGO Batman Movie. * His younger counterpart from Solo recycled Nakia's hairpiece. *The late Károly Gesztesi, who voiced Lando Calrissian in the Hungarian dub of The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi, also voiced B.A. Baracus Gallery of Variants Minifigure Variants |img5 = 31294344086 852893b86f b.jpg |txt5 = Rebel Alliance |img6 = 75212-lando.jpg |txt6 = Solo |img7 = LEGO_Lando_Calrissian_Bespin.png |txt7 = Bespin |img8 = sw1067.png|txt8 = Ep. IX}} Video Game Variants TV Variants Appearances * 10123 Cloud City * 6210 Jabba's Sail Barge * 7754 Home One Mon Calamari Star Cruiser * 9496 Desert Skiff * 75175 A-Wing Starfighter * 75212 Kessel Run Millennium Falcon * 75222 Betrayal at Cloud City * 75259 Snowspeeder - 20th Anniversary Edition * 75257 Millennium Falcon Video Game Appearances * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens * LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga Movie Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out * The Yoda Chronicles * The LEGO Movie Gallery Lando speaks to Maz.jpg Lando with Maz Kanata.jpg Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2003 Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures Category:Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Category:Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Category:Upcoming minifigure variants Category:Solo: A Star Wars Story